


Over

by Dylalan



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Drabble, Fear, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: Dani had never really gotten over that night.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 8





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I might write more.

Dani had never really gotten over that night.  
Max had. Allison had.

She hadn’t. Couldn’t.

Because she couldn’t make herself believe that the sisters were really dead.

Winifred was the real problem.

Even when faced with them, Dani hadn’t been too scared of Sarah or Mary. They were almost comical in their inability to do anything, like bumbling children.

But Winifred?

She wasn’t. She might have had big teeth, huge hair, might have come off as silly to some. But she was anything but. The teeth were just a bit too sharp. The hair just a bit too wild. There was an air of menace that seeped through her appearance.

She had been the most feared witch of her time. Loosely slipping through the cracks, as dozens of children died. As they died by her hand.

And Dani couldn’t forget the feeling she had when Winifred’s nails had cut into her cheek.


End file.
